All I want for Christmas
by kicry
Summary: One year after Tokyo, nothing has happened between Starfire and Robin. So Starfire does something to get his attention. RobStar and Slight BBRae. Happy Holidays!


**I, hero stuff rulez, have decided to make my first RobStar song fic. _This means Starfire is singing, (and this means Raven and Blaze are singing). _This takes place at titan's tower during a Christmas Eve Titans Party! It has been 1 year sense Tokyo, and if you don't what that is, LOOK IT UP! My OC from my story "I'm with you". And sorry if Starfire sounds more human, I figured after a year, she'd have better English. If I owned Teen Titans, there would be new episodes every day.**

Starfire Pov

The Eve of Christmas was today, and we invited all of our friends to our celebration. Our home had two large Christmas trees on either side of our television. Cyborg constructed a stage for song singing in front of the television. The whole Tower was covered ceiling to basement in wonderous glittering lights that I am positive Galfore could see from Tamaran. I sat on the edge of the stage searching for Robin. I smiled to myself. Even the thought of him filled my body with a tingling sensation. I soon saw him having a discussion with Red Arrow. He caught me looking and smiled. When he turned back, I 'checked him out', as Blaze would call it. He had grown to about my own height, had become far more muscular, all green on his outfit was replaced with black (**like in young justice)**, and could make any girl want him. 

"Hey there Star, you ready?" Blaze and Raven blocked my view. They hadn't changed all that much; Blaze still had the same big, bright brown eyes and uniform, but her hair had grown to her waist. Raven's hair had grown out by an inch or so, but that was it.

"So," Blaze said excitedly, "Are you ready to rock that boy's world?" She motioned her head toward Robin. My stomach felt queasy. I knew of what she spoke of. We had devised this plan weeks ago.

_*Flashback*_

_"Alright, so who do you guys like?" Blaze questioned Raven and myself. We all had been sitting on my bright pink bed, doing the 'Hanging out'. Robin entered my thoughts and I blushed lightly. Raven, on the other hand, looked frightened. Blaze seemed to relish our discomfort.  
><em>

"_Only if you tell us who you like," Raven said sternly. I sighed in relief. I did not wish to confess my liking of Robin. But I could not think of why she would wan to delay her answer. Blaze shifted uncomfortably.  
><em>

"_Okay… I like Aqualad. You know… Kaldur'ahm." She whispered. I let lose a small shriek of excitedness. I was so excited for her._

"_Oh, you two will fall in love, have babies, and live happily ever after forever!" I squealed. Both of my friends stared at me, hoping I understood how strange that was. I picked this up and gave Blaze an apologetic look. "So Rae, who do you like?" Raven glared at Blaze for using her infamous nick name, but she blushed lightly. Then Blaze looked at me and I understood.  
><em>

"_Beast Boy!" We both jumped on to the bed and screamed at the top of our lungs._

_"Shut up," Raven hissed angrily. "I swear I will kill you in the night with some rather large knife that I have been itching to use." We both sat down silently. After a small amount of time, Blaze smile deviously. _

"_So what abut you Star?" She asked. My stomach filled with flying butter. I shut my eyes tightly. I could feel an intense burn in my chest, and I knew I was about to blow._

_"ROBIN!" I shouted at them, unable to keep it I any longer. They stared at me uneasily. Finally, Blaze said, "Well that's nothing new. So, how we gonna get you two together... I'VE GOT IT!" she leaned in and told us her plan._

_*Flashback*_

I still can not believe I agreed. Blaze reached behind her back and pulled out three different outfits. She handed me the one with red, white, and black. She handed Raven a green dress, and kept an orange and black sweater dress for her self.

"Now go get changed, we're up next," She commanded. I took her advice, and went to my wall-to-wall pink bed room to change. As I slipped on the outfit, I began to panic. Putting this on sealed my fate. After putting it all on, I looked in my full body mirror and realized it was a Santa Claus version of my uniform. The neck line, the cut off of my halter top, the end of my skirt, and the cuffs of my boots were layered with soft white fuzz. My regular silver belt was replaced with a charcoal black one. The rest of the ensemble was deep red. I looked wonderous, and I wondered what the rest of my friends looked like now. My question was soon answered when I saw Raven and Blaze looking at me in the mirror. 

Blaze's hair was down, and she wore the lovely sweater dress she had before with studded black tights and combat boots. Raven's was quite surprising. Se had on wax elf ears, and pointy green hat, matching ballet flats, and a short mint green dress with a black belt wrapped around her waist. I giggled at her ears. How ironic for her to like a boy with ears as such. Both of they're dress's hugged their bodies quite nicely and made them both look rather attractive. 

"Let's go, we're next." I could tell she was nervous from how glassy her normally warm brown eyes looked. Raven grabbed both of our wrists and teleported us behind the Christmas tree to the right of the stage. We exchanged glances as Hot Spot set up two microphones; one center stage, and one in the back to right, and announced our arrival. We stepped up on the stage. I stepped to the front mike and as some as I saw my friends were in position, I said what I needed to. 

"This performance is for Robin," Robin looked both surprised and joyous at my mentioning him. I took a deep breath and began to sing;__

_I, don't want a lot for Christmas,  
>There is just one thing I need,<em>

_I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree,_

_I just want you for my own,  
>More than you could ever know,<br>Make my wish come true,  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you,_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
>There is just one thing I need,<br>(I don't care)_

_And I don't care about the presents,  
>Underneath the Christmas tree,<em>

_I don't need to hang my stocking,  
>There upon the fireplace,<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy,  
>With a toy on Christmas Day,<em>

_I just want you for my own,_

_(For my own)  
>More than you could ever know,<em>

_(Ever know)  
>Make my wish come true,<em>

_(Come true)  
>All I want for Christmas is you,<em>

_(Is you!)  
>You baby,<em>

_(You baby)_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas,  
>I won't even wish for snow,<br>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting,  
>Underneath the mistletoe,<em>

_(The mistletoe)_

_I won't make a list and send it,  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick,<br>(I)  
>I won't even stay awake to,<br>Hear those magic reindeer click,_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight,  
>Holding on to me so tight,<br>What more can I do?  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>You,_

_(You)_

_Oh all the lights are shining,  
>So brightly everywhere,<br>And the sound of children's,  
>Laughter fills the air<em>

_And everyone is singing,  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing,<br>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me?<em>

_(To me?)_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
>This is all I'm asking for,<br>I just want to see my baby,  
>Standing right outside my door,<em>

_(Outside my door)_

_Oh I just want you for my own,  
>More than you could ever know,<br>Make my wish come true,  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is<br>You baby,_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby,  
>(All I want for Christmas is you baby)<br>All I want for Christmas is you baby,_

_(All I want for Christmas is you baby)  
>All I want for Christmas is you baby!<br>(All I want for Christmas is you baby!)_

Applause filled the room before we even finished singing. I politely bowed and exited the stage to find Robin waiting for me. He smiled and told me that I was a good singer.

"So that song was for me?" he asked me. My heart fluttered. I nodded yes.

"Good, so you wanna go out on a date after Christmas?" I felt my face burn and I nodded yes again. We stood awkwardly.

"Oh for Christmas stake, look up!" Blaze shouted at us with some kind of stick in her hands that was stretching other our heads. A piece of mistletoe lingered over our heads. Robin smiled at this, and shrugged.

"It is a tradition," he whispered to me before putting his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he cupped my face in his hands. His lips were soft and sweet on mine. My foot popped up and I thought, _Thank X'hal for Mistletoe. _

**Ahh… that was nice. Sorry if it was rushed, I wanted to finish this before the holidays. Peace out, and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
